


Blue Castles

by itsmemorized



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Violence, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, Witches, smut in later chapters, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmemorized/pseuds/itsmemorized
Summary: Medieval AU where Prince Tooru of the Kingdom of Seijou gets kidnapped by the Queen of the Kingdom of Shiratorizawa, throwing the three kingdoms into utter chaos, will the Kingdom's greatest Knight Hajime and his friends be able to break the spell thats been cast? Even if it can only be broken by true love? Or will the evil Queen conquer?





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys welcome to blue castles!! the rating and warnings may change as the story burns, so make sure to check back often!

The king and queen of Seijou were very proud people. 

And no one blamed them. They had an entire kingdom under their successful rule, a war victory under their belt, gold was rising, and crops were flourishing all over their land. To top it all off, the queen, Oikawa Akiko, had just given birth to a baby boy whom she and her husband, Oikawa Tetsuya, had bestowed the name Tooru. 

The entire kingdom of Seijou had been on its toes days before the queen was due in anticipation of the new young prince’s arrival. Once he was born, there were festivals and parties thrown throughout the land, and even in one of their neighboring kingdoms, but not both. 

After the War of the Three Kingdoms was over, not every kingdom came out as lucky and well off as Seijou did. The East Kingdom, otherwise known as the Kingdom of Karasuno, walked away with a minimal bitter taste in their mouth. The Kingdom of Karasuno did not however, hold any grudges against Seijou; they understood their place as a smaller kingdom and accepted it. The two kings of Karasuno were on good terms with the king and queen of Seijou, and trade between the two kingdoms was well and plentiful. 

That wasn’t the case with the West Kingdom however. 

No, the kingdom of Shiratorizawa did not walk away successfully in the slightest. The king of Shiratorizawa, Ushijima Michio, had lost his life in the War, and the queen, Ushijima Nadoka, had been devastated. The kingdom fared no better. Since the end of the war, their trade had grown less and less until it barely existed at all, and their crops had died out shortly after. The queen, determined to keep her kingdom and memory of her husband alive, sought out the help of a town witch by the name of Tendou Satori, and since then the kingdom has been kept alive, but mysterious and foreboding- no kingdom was willing to trade with the Kingdom of Shiratorizawa. So, over the next five years, the queen, new born son on her hip, and the witch formed a plan to take over the kingdom of Seijou, and knock the king and queen, whom she deemed responsible for her husband’s death, right off their feet. 

Meanwhile, in the Central Kingdom of Seijou, little Oikawa Tooru was having a marvelous childhood. 

Tetsuya and Akiko took great care of the little prince, ensuring he have the best childhood he can. The king’s First and most trusted Knight, Iwaizumi Raizo’s wife, Haruka, had a baby boy around the same time as the queen, whom they named Hajime. Hajime and Tooru spent day in and day out together, and when they weren’t together, the other’s name would be the only thing their parents would hear. 

It was common for each Kingdom to have a town witch or two. The West Kingdom of Shiratorizawa had the questionable Tendou, the East Kingdom of Karasuno had a reliable witch named Kiyoko, and rumor was she was training another witch under her. The Central Kingdom of Seijou was no different. They had a witch couple, Hanamaki Makoto and Rika, who also conjured a baby boy around the same time as the queen in celebration of victory. Their son, Takahiro, joined his mothers when they did visits to the castle, and learned to be friends with the Prince and little Knight in training.   
The young three boys quickly learned how to get into trouble with the inkeeper’s son, Mastukawa Issei. It’s amazing how much chaos four three year olds could cause, but rest assured, if it could break, it was broken. Since the First Knight and his wife lived in the castle with the royal family, Hajime and Tooru sought each other’s company on the daily. Takahiro and Issei also saw each other frequently, the Hanamki Shop for all your Witching Needs was next door to the Matsukawa Inn for Travelers and the boys went to work with their parents quite a bit. 

The four boys often found themselves in the Seijou Forest just outside the castle. The clearing the boys played in could clearly be seen from the Matsukawa Inn for Travelers, so an eye or three was always kept on the little ones as they played. 

“Tooru, Tooru!” Hajime called one day when the boys were around five. “Look at this beetle I found!” 

The prince walked over slowly, his little hands clasped together. “Its so cool, Hajime-chan!” Tooru looked at this beetle the way he looked at all of his best friend’s finds, from afar. 

“Woah Hajime its so pretty!” Issei held out his hand and let the bug crawl onto it. “Whats his name?” 

“Terra!” Hajime exclaimed as he watched his beetle scamper around Issei’s fingers. 

“Hi Terra!” Takahiro and Tooru called from their position a few feet away. They were perfectly content watching from a distance. While Takahiro’s moms dealt with bugs on the daily, he preferred to stay away from them. 

“Taka, come look!” Issei shouted to his friend, and held up the beetle for him to see. 

“No way! It might have a disease!” Takahiro called back, cupping his mouth with his hands. 

“YOU might have a disease!” Hajime crossed his arms and pouted. His new friend did NOT have a disease, whatever that was. 

“We all know Taka-chan has a disease!” Tooru laughed at his friends’ expense. 

Meanwhile, in the West Kingdom of Shiratorizawa, Queen Nadoka and the witch Tendou were conjuring up something evil. 

“Now, you’re sure this’ll work, Tendou?” The queen eyed her witch from under her dark hair, her son hiding amongst her dress. 

“I’m positive your majesty.” Tendou used his cape to mock a curtsy. “And even if it didn’t, I’ll be the one out an arm or leg, not you.” He said straightening up. 

“I need you back in one piece with the prince of Seijou. There is no room for mistakes, Tendou. Our five year plan is about to unfold, and the fate of Shiratorizawa rests in your scrawny, pale hands.” The queen put a hand on her son, Wakatoshi’s back. “And the fate of my dear little boy.” 

“Rest easy, Nadoka. You and your prince are safe in my scrawny hands.” And with a wiggle of his taped up fingers, Tendou yelled some words Wakatoshi had never heard before, and vanished. 

Just then a crash rang about the forest, startling the four boys. Issei dropped the beetle, and followed by Takahiro and Tooru, cowered behind the tallest of the four, Hajime, who picked up a small tree branch and pointed it in the direction of the noise. Out of the woods stepped a redheaded witch, wearing robes of magenta and black, signaling that he wasn’t from the Central Kingdom of Seijou at all, but from the neighboring Shiratorizawa. 

“It worked! Haha! Who’s scrawny and pale now!” The witch brushed himself off and looked up. “Tsk, tsk, tsk. Didn’t your mommies and daddies teach you not to hide things from your elders?” Tendou looked at the three boys hiding Prince Tooru. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about you creep!” Hajime said, waving his little branch about. 

“You don’t belong here, so get out!” Takahiro said from behind Hajime.

“Well aren’t you adorable.” Tendou smiled fondly at the children before narrowing his eyes and frowning. “Hand over the prince.” 

“Never!” All three boys said at the same time. 

“Fine. You know I always get stuck with the icky jobs.” Tendou waved his hand and Hajime, Takahiro and Issei got knocked flat on their backs. The witch proceeded to grab the newly revealed Tooru by the arm and begin to carry him off. 

“Let go of me! Stranger danger!” Tooru began kicking and screaming, just as he was taught by every adult he knew. Tendou just tightened his grasp and continued off. 

Issei had run into his parents’ Inn, but by the time Matsukawa’s father had run outside, Tooru and Tendou were gone with a loud bang.


	2. A Spell Like No Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spell is cast on the West Kingdom of Shiritorizawa, will the King and Queen of Seijou have a plan to get their son back?

“Would you be quiet? Yeesh.” Tendou dragged the screaming Prince Tooru to Queen Nadoka’s throne room, where she sat next to an empty throne, waiting along with Wakatoshi. 

When Tendou got to the queen’s throne room, he barely needed to raise his fist to rapt on the door before little Wakatoshi answered.

“Your majesty! I got him!” Tendou walked into the room and flung Tooru towards the queen, who rose with delight. 

“Satori! You’ve done it!” Nadoka walked up to where Tooru was on the tile and lifted him up. “You really got the Prince! Expect a raise as soon as possible.” Nadoka gave a chilling smile. 

“Anything for you, your majesty.” Tendou once again gave his mock curtsey. “You should’ve seen it, Nadoka. The King’s first Knight’s son tried to protect this little kid. It was almost cute.” 

Just then, the queen gasped. “Raizo! He’ll be at our walls any minute! You have to cast the second spell, now!” The queen picked up a crying Tooru and headed out of the room, Wakatoshi following on her heel. 

They traveled down a dark hall before they reached Wakatoshi’s room, where she left Tooru and her son. “Get acquainted, boys, youll be spending a lot of time together.” She closed the ornate door to Wakatoshi’s room and went back to find her witch. 

“Why aren’t you making preparations? You should know from personal experience that the army of Seijou is fierce and bloodthirsty. You need to cast that second spell as soon as you can, Satori.” The queen said to the witch and walked into the spell room, Tendou right on her tail. 

Tendou walked over to the cauldron and sprinkled into the pre-prepared mixture some of Tooru’s hair. “Alright, just so I have this straight, you want me to cast this on the whole kingdom?” 

“Yes. No one must enter except the young prince’s one true love. And once she does, I’ll kill her, and the whole kingdom shall know the pain I felt when the King and Queen killed by beloved. And in the meantime, itll be fun to watch the kingdom of Seijou burn as they try desperately to break the spell.” The queen smiled. “It’ll be wonderful.” 

Tendou eyed his queen for a moment before speaking a spell into the cauldron, and opening the nearby window, letting the smoke from the spell waft onto the kingdom of Shiratorizawa, locking everyone inside, and preventing anyone from entering except Prince Tooru’s one true love. 

Meanwhile in Wakatoshi’s room, Tooru and Wakatoshi were doing anything but getting acquainted. 

“Its gonna be okay you know.” Wakatoshi said to a sniffling Tooru. “Your knights will come for you.” 

“How do you know?” Tooru crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at the other boy. “Why do you care?” 

Wakatoshi only shrugged, causing Tooru to heave a sigh and look out the window, where in the distance he could see his castle, his forest, his home. Tooru dried his tears on his sleeve. There was no way he was showing any weakness in front of this other kid. 

“Whats your name anyway?” Tooru asked, suddenly curious. 

“Ushijima Wakatoshi.” A simple, right to the point answer. 

“Im gonna call you Ushiwaka. Its easier.” Tooru said, and Wakatoshi just shrugged again. 

“Whatever makes you feel better, Tooru.” Wakatoshi walked over to his toy chest and pulled out some various toys. “Do you wanna play?” 

“With you? No way! We’re enemies, remember?” Tooru kept his arms crossed tight, even though some of Ushiwaka’s toys did look pretty cool. 

“Who says?” Wakatoshi began to play on his own. 

“What? Tooru finally uncrossed his arms. “Basically everyone! My parents, Hajime’s parents, everyone, duh!” 

“Who’s Hajime?” Wakatoshi asked, handing some blocks to Tooru. 

“Hajime is my best friend. He’s gonna be my first knight when I become king.” Tooru took the blocks and sat down next to Wakatoshi. 

“I’ve never had any friends. Mommy says theyre useless, but I think shes wrong. What is Hajime like?” Wakatoshi asked. 

Tooru considered what Ushiwaka had just said. He’d never had any friends? No wonder hes so weird. But Tooru decided to indulge him and told him all about his three friends as they built castles together. 

Back at the Kingdom of Seijou, things were indeed chaos. Itsuki Matsukawa had run has fast as he could carrying three five year olds. He brought them to the castle just in case that awful witch returned for another one of them. He immediately sought audience with the King and Queen, and the First Knight Raizo as well. Sensing his panic, the king and queen’s servants summoned them quickly, and soon Itsuki, Raizo, Queen Akiko and King Tetsuya, and Hanamaki Makoto were sitting around a grand table discussing the events that had just transpired between their kids. 

“Hajime, could you please tell us one more time what happened and what the witch looked like?” King Tetsuya turned to the child sitting upon Raizo’s lap. 

Hajime sat up straight and held back his tears. “M-me, Tooru, Takahiro, and Issei were playing in the forest when I found this really cool beetle and Tooru didn’t want to touch it and-“ 

“Get to the point, son.” Raizo cut off his child’s rambling. 

“There was this really loud noise, and then this witch appeared! He had fire for hair and bandaged fingers and he wore clothes I’d never seen before!” Hajime explained. 

“They were red and pink and black!” Takahiro said from his place on his mother’s lap, and Hajime crossed his arms and nodded. 

“They were the Shiritorizawa colors.” Issei said from Itsuki’s lap. “I remember the colors from my books.” 

“Thank you children, you did very well protecting Tooru today.” Queen Akiko said and smiled sadly at the three kids and their parents. “Makoto, have you or Rika heard of this witch before?” 

Makoto nodded and ran her hands through Takahiro’s hair. “The witch the children described was definitely the personal witch of Queen Nadoka. Rika and I have encountered him in our past, he’s a slave to Nadoka, she keeps him basically as a pet more than a witch, I used to feel bad for him, but not after a stunt like this one.”

“Your majesty, what do you suggest we do?” Raizo turned and asked the King and Queen. 

“Let’s begin by gathering your toughest men, Iwaizumi, and your strongest witches, Hanamaki, and invade the border between our kingdom and Shiratorizawa’s. The children shall stay in the castle with my wife, it’s the safest place for them.” King Testuya put an arm around Queen Akiko. “I’ll go as well. We leave as soon as we can gather our men.” 

And with that, the meeting broke.

Within the hour, King Tetsuya, First Knight Raizo and his ten strongest soldiers, and the witch Hanamaki Makoto and her wife Rika were at the boarder of the Central and West Kingdoms.  
The boarder cut through a forest, the trees and plants on the Shiratorizawa side were withered and dying, while the Seijou side of the boarder was flourishing as normal. However there was a shimmering wall that separated the two kingdoms, and that was the part that wasn’t completely normal. 

“Makoto, Rika, do you know what this is?” Raizo grazed his armored hand down the impenetrable shiny boarder. 

“Its definitely a spell of some kind.” Rika touched the boarder as well, her hair turned a brighter shade of pink then it already was. “Its…” she furrowed her brows. “A love spell.” 

“A what?” King Tetsuya looked at the witch. “My son is five years old, how can we break a love spell?” 

Rika sighed and opened her eyes. “I don’t know. Normally these things can be broken easily with older victims but Tooru is so young...” She trailed off. “This spell wont be broken for for at least another fifteen years, I’m afraid.” 

“Rika! Are you sure? Most kids fall in love at least ten times before then.” Makoto put a hand on her wife’s shoulder. 

“Yes, but this has to be true love. Only Prince Tooru’s true love can rescue him now. This spell is far too advanced to cheat through.” Rika hugged her wife in sadness. 

“My son’s true love? He’s only ever spent time with one maiden, and that’s Princess Yui Michimiya of the East Kingdom! We must summon her, she can be the only one to break the spell!” King Tetsuya said in anger, drawing his sword and striking the barrier to no avail. 

The next day the East Kingdom of Karasuno had heard of Prince Tooru’s kidnapping and immediately sent Princess Yui on her way. 

As soon as her carriage arrived, King Tetsuya and Queen Akiko were outside their castle ready to greet little Yui. 

Yui’s caretaker, Tanaka Saeko was there to help her out of her carriage and held her hand as she approached the king and queen. 

It never hit the king of Seijou just how grateful he was to the Kingdom of Karasuno and Kings Ittetsu and Keishin that they never held a grudge after the war, even offering their oldest daughter Princess Yui to be Prince Tooru’s betrothed as soon as she was born. 

Yes, the king thought as the young girl approached him, she was going to fix all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! leave a comment if you'd like! 
> 
> Next time on Blue Castles: Princess Yui shows up, King Tetsuya may be running out of options, Oikawa finds a friend in a lonely place!


	3. Of Princesses and Goblets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the Princess unlock the curse? How's Tooru holding up in the Queen's grasp?   
> Time skip!

At least the king was confident that she would. If Queen Akiko and the onlooking witches of Seijou had any doubts, they kept them to themselves. 

“Welcome back to the Kingdom of Seijou, your highness.” King Tetsuya bowed and Princess Yui responded with a curtsy. 

“Thank you!” She exclaimed and straightened herself up. Yui attempted to fix her short brown hair herself it seems, but it just continued to grow out messier and messier. 

“While honored to be here, the princess and I wish it were under better circumstances.” Saeko bowed and kept a hold on Yui’s hand. “We heard the young prince was kidnapped?” 

Tetsuya and Akiko let out twin sighs. “Yes, I’m afraid our son was kidnapped yesterday by the witch of the Shiratorizawa kingdom. He’s placed a spell on his own kingdom, no one may leave or enter except for young Tooru’s one true love.” The Queen explained. 

“Which is why you called Yui here.” Saeko stepped closer to the queen. “Akiko, do you really think that the princess could be Tooru’s true love? They’re only children. They don’t even know what love is.” She whispered to the queen. 

“Unfortunately, I’m certain that Yui is our only hope as of right now. The Hanamaki witches of our Kingdom were unable to see any way around the spell… except for true love.” Akiko wrung her hands. 

“And lets just say this crazy plan does work, how is little Yui supposed to take down the queen and her witch all by herself?” Saeko nodded down to her princess. 

“Well, we’re hoping its merely a barrier spell, and once she crosses the barrier we can send forth our knights and battle witches to take down Queen Nadoka and her fire witch, rescuing my son.” Akiko had a flame in her eyes that wasn’t going to go out until her boy was rescued.

Saeko nodded in agreement and picked up Yui. “Are you ready, Princess?” She asked the young girl. 

“I’m ready to save Tooru!” She exclaimed, punching the air with everything she had. “And then we can go back to having tea parties!” 

“Let us be on our way then.” Tetsuya said, his voice painted with hope. 

The king and queen boarded their personal carriage and headed into the woods, Raizo leading the snow white horses. Just behind, a royal servant of the Karasuno kingdom led the carriage that held Saeko and princess Yui. Together they made their way through the kingdom and into the forest that contained the barrier between the west and central kingdoms. Once arrived, the King and Queen exited their carriage along with Saeko and Princess Yui. 

“So this is the place?” Saeko said, one hand in Yui’s, the other on her leather clad hip. 

“Yes.” Tetsuya addressed his company. “This is the magical barrier between Kingdoms.” 

“What do I do, Saeko?” Yui asked in a small voice, tugging on her caretaker’s hand. 

“Go and put your hand on the barrier, sweet pea, and see what happens.” Saeko smiled at Yui and let go of her hand. “Don’t worry, I’ll be right here, and so will the queen and king, and their strongest knight. Nothing bad will happen.” The blonde said, noticing her Princess’s apprehensive look. 

“If you say so Saeko.” Yui carefully let go of her caretaker’s hand and walked up to the barrier, the adults following closely behind incase this was indeed some form of trap to hurt the princess. 

Yui approached the shimmering wall, admiring it for its beauty momentarily before raising her little hand and placing it flat on the barrier. 

The four adults held their breaths for a moment or two before letting out a collective sigh. Yui was unable to pass through the boarder. She was not Tooru’s true love. 

“Oh Tetsuya! What if Tooru never finds true love now? He’s only five and Yui is his betrothed! It’s just like Rika said, it wont be broken for fifteen more years.” Akiko hugged her husband, who held onto her tight and together they shed tears for the loss of their baby boy’s childhood. 

“Come here princess, its time for us to leave.” Saeko knelt down and picked up her crying princess and deposited her into her carriage. 

“But I wanna save Tooru!” She shouted and tried to escape the carriage, but Saeko had already shut the doors. 

“I’m terribly sorry your majesties.” Saeko bowed before the king and queen. “If there is anything the East Kingdom of Karasuno can do to help, please don’t hesitate to ask. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be taking little Yui home now.” 

“Thank you, Saeko. We’ll keep in touch.” Akiko said as she and her husband waved the carriage off. 

Five years passed and little Tooru was now ten years old. He should’ve been getting ready for middle school with his friends, but instead, he was Nadoka’s very own Cinderella. 

“Oikawa! Get in here!” A voice rang from the queen’s throne room. Tooru’s hand me down clothes hung off his frame has he took his time making his way from the room he shared with Wakatoshi to the throne room where Nadoka was waiting with her witch. 

“What is it?” Tooru said cooly, not showing any emotion but hatred for this queen. Just a queen, Tooru decided a couple years ago, never His queen. 

“Bring me the fruit from downstairs. I’m hungry.” She sneered from behind long, green nails. “And make it fast, I don’t have all day, you know. People to see and things like that.” 

“Get it yourself you old hag; you have legs.” Tooru stuck his tongue out at the queen, something he’d down at least once a day since he became a captive. They could break his bones and throw out his toys but theyd never take away his spirit. Tooru began to turn and walk away when a goblet full of wine struck him on the head, a clang ringing about the room. 

“Don’t speak that way to your queen!” Nadoka stood up and retrieved the goblet, getting ready to strike the child once again when the doors to the throne room opened, revealing Wakatoshi with a bowl of fruit. 

“Here you are, mother. Please don’t hurt our guest anymore.” Wakatoshi handed the queen the fruit and snatched the now empty goblet from her hands. “You have what you want.” Wakatohi lifted Tooru up by the arm and helped him walk back to their room, blood dripping down Tooru’s face. 

“Sit on the stool, I’ll be right back.” Wakatoshi said, finally letting go of Tooru’s arm. 

Tooru nodded and winced, sittig upon the short stool that was near the window. His favorite window, simply because he could see his home from it, a home that seemed to continue to flourish without him. He sniffled and wiped the blood that was dripping into his eyes with the back of his hand. 

“Are you okay? Hold this to your head.” Wakatoshi held out a makeshift ice pack for Tooru, it was really only ice wrapped in the cleanest cloth Wakatoshi could find, but it would do. 

“Thanks, Ushiwaka.” Tooru winced again as he mopped up the blood and held the ice to his head. “Your mom’s got one hell of an arm.” Tooru said, turning away from his friend. 

“How come you like that window so much?” Wakatoshi sat down on their shared bed. The queen had given Tooru a musty cot to sleep on, which rested on the other side of the room, but Wakatoshi had insisted that Tooru share his, and they had a plan where Tooru would wake up early every morning and switch to the cot before the evil queen barged in and woke them both up. 

“I can see the Blue Castles from here.” Tooru said. “Come here and look.” 

Wakatoshi got up and walked over to the window to take a peek at the castles. 

Tooru scooted over and pointed with his free hand. “See those trees? That’s where me and Hajime-chan, Taka-chan and Issei used to play.” The prince lowered his arm and frowned. “That’s also where your mom’s witch snatched me up.”

“I know. I’m sorry, Tooru.” Wakatoshi put a hand on Tootu’s shoulder. 

“Its not your fault Ushiwaka, geez. Anyway, the castle just beyond that forest is the Blue Castle, my home.” Tooru turned back to the window. “And if you look close enough, you can see the Orange Castle in the distance, where Yui-chan lives.” 

“Yui?” Wakatoshi looked at his friend with confusion. The shorter prince had never mentioned her before. 

“She’s the eldest of the royal children in the East Kingdom of Karasuno. Mom and Dad told me I was gonna marry her one day, but I never believed them.” Tooru sighed. 

“Why not?” Wakatoshi asked, curious as always. 

“Because I don’t love her. You gotta love someone before you can marry them, dummy. Yui-chan is just a friend.” Tooru furrowed his brows. 

Wakatoshi thought for a moment before asking hesitantly, “Is there anyone you do love?”


	4. Newts and First Loves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru thinks about love, and coincidentally love finds him.

Tooru gave it some real, genuine thought for about point zero five seconds. Then he recovered from whatever trance Wakatoshi’s question had put him under and he answered,   
“I’m ten, Ushiwaka. And- and not just any ten year old, I’ve spent the past five years only exposed to you and your evil mother. And I’m sorry if you were hoping but I don’t love either of you.” Tooru crossed his arms and turned towards Wakatoshi. 

Wakatoshi was quiet for so long, Tooru thought he was going to drop it, but after a few tense moments he asked, “What about the people from before my mother cast the spell? Do you love any of them?”

“You mean my parents? Ushiwaka have you hit your head? Of course I love my parents!” Tooru was offended that Wakatoshi even suggested he didn’t love his parents. 

“That’s not what I meant. I was talking about the friends you mentioned earlier. Could you love them?” Wakatoshi sat back on the bed. 

It was Tooru’s turn to be quiet for a minute or two. He thought about Taka-chan, and how when they were four, he painted Tooru in tears and told him that he liked Issei and didn’t know what to do. Tooru wonders if he ever told him. They could be in love right now, aat this very moment, and Tooru would never know. 

Tooru thought about Hajime-chan. He thinks about Hajime-chan more often then he’d care to admit nowadays. Hajime was Tooru’s right hand man, he’s not someone Tooru would forget about so easily. But he tried not to think about Hajime for too long because it always gave him a weird feeling in his stomach, and he hated it. 

“I don’t know, Ushiwaka. I think they love each other more then they love me.” It stung the back of his eyes, but its his genuine feelings.

Wakatoshi patted Tooru’s shoulder in condolences. 

Back in Blue Castles, Hajime, Issei and Takahiro were growing into fine young men. 

Takahiro was finally old enough to start training under his mothers, he was even helping them brew and sell the family’s signature potions, ones to help your garden grow, help you get over a cold, or even to cure heartbreak. That particular potion Takahiro was very familiar with. 

Issei worked at his parent’s Inn, making beds and cleaning sheets. It was menial labor and it got tiring but he enjoyed helping out his parents, and he earned quite a big allowance while he was it, and he used it to buy him and his two friends the latest toys and games. They would all go out to that clearing in the forest and kick around a ball, or play tag. 

Starting at age ten, Hajime’s training was merciless. He was training under his father, the Kingdom of Seijou’s strongest solider, and Raizo never took it easy on him. Hajime was going to take on the role of protector to the throne very soon and he needed to be ready. Hajime never minded the training. He actually enjoyed sparring and fencing with his father and the other knights. He wanted to be the perfect Knight for Tooru, wherever he was. 

It was five more years before Nadoka finally let Tooru leave the castle and roam the enchanted grounds. It started with the queen sending Tooru to collect herbs or amphibians for Tendou, which wasn’t always pleasant, but Tooru got to feel the sun on his growing bones and that’s what mattered to him. Unfortunately, he wasn’t allowed to leave alone, either Wakatoshi went with him or he didn’t go at all. So Tooru sucked it up and let Wakatoshi accompany him on his “grocery runs”. 

One night, Tooru and Wakatoshi were chasing a particularly fast newt. Normally, only Tooru was allowed to touch whatever live thing he was after, but this time it was all hands on deck.

“Ushiwaka, did you see where it went?” Tooru put his hands on his knees and looked at the ground around him. 

“It went this way, come on.” Wakatoshi grabbed Tooru’s elbow to straighten him up and get him running. They chased the newt for a couple minutes, Tooru’s skinny legs working to keep up with Wakatoshi’s muscular ones. Finally, after straying far off their path, Tooru threw himself on the ground with a rebel yell and caught the newt, his face nearly slamming into the enchanted border. Torru looked up from the newt in his hands to see a pair of shoes. He was about to scold Wakatoshi for not helping him up but then he realized the shoes were made of metal, and Wakatoshi didn’t own any metal shoes. 

That and the shoes were on the other side of the border. Definitely not Wakatoshi’s. Tooru tucked the newt into his satchel with the others and scrambled onto his feet to get a better look at who was standing before him. But of course, doing so didn’t help very much at all. Whoever it was was wearing a full suit of armor, helmet and all. 

“Hey! Who are you?” Tooru shouted, confused by the presence of the solider. 

The Knight seemed to be offended for a moment that Tooru didn’t recognize him, but then he remembered he was wearing a helmet. Slowly, he took off the offending piece of armor, revealing spikey black hair, tan skin and dark eyes. 

“Tooru, its me.” Hajime said and put his armored hand out as if he could reach right through the border. 

“Who- Hajime..?” Tooru said taking a step closer. “Oh my god Hajime-chan! You’re here!” 

“I was just doing my rounds, I didn’t think I’d see you out here. Tooru we will rescue you. As soon as we can manage to get through this barrier we’ll get you free, I promise.” Hajime said banging his gloved hand against the barrier. “Makki and his parents have been working for years on a counter spell.” 

“Makki? You mean Taka-chan? How is he? How are my-“ Before Tooru could ask his next question, Wakatoshi picked him up and threw him over his shoulder and started to walk back to the castle.   
“Ushiwaka you idiot! That’s Hajime! Let me go!” Tooru yelled and wiggled, but couldn’t get free. 

“I’ll rescue you Tooru! I promise!” Hajime’s voice called, before they were too far away to hear or see anything. 

Hajime banged his fist against the barrier again, and this time, it cracked, just the slightest bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the late updates, ive been really sick and motivation has been scarce. ill try to update more frequently!! comments and kudos are always appreciated!!


	5. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima explains himself, Tendou's in it to win it and Hajime has feelings

Meanwhile, Tooru accepted his fate as he was being carried back to the castle by Wakatoshi. 

“I will ask you one more time, Ushiwaka, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Tooru said from over Wakatoshi’s shoulder, which was most likely bruised from Tooru’s earlier kicking and screaming.

“Now that you’ve stopped thrashing, if I put you down will you cooperate with me?” Wakatoshi stopped walking. “Give me a chance to explain myself?” 

“Its not very likely.” Tooru said, then sighed. “However I have no idea how to get back to the barrier from here. You can put me down under the circumstances that you have a damn good explanation as to why you did this.” 

Wakatoshi lowered Tooru and the newts to the ground slowly, making sure Tooru wasn’t just going to run off the minute his hands were off him. 

“Explain.” Tooru crossed his arms and tapped his foot. 

“I was saving you from my mother. Those woods have creatures of all sorts that relate themselves back to the witch, and therefore to my mother. If any of Tendou’s familiars saw you near the barrier, near Hajime, he would’ve told my mother just to spite you. And then your chances of ever seeing Hajime again would be zero.” Wakatoshi explained. He really was just thinking in Tooru’s best interests. 

“You… You saved my chances of freedom. Thanks, Ushiwaka.” Tooru said and lightly punched Wakatoshi on the shoulder. 

With a rare smile, Wakatoshi led the way back to the castle. Where Tendou was lounging about in his study, currently speaking to a large bird. 

“So, the young prince saw someone from his past today, huh?” Tendou took a sip of something dark purple out of his glass. The bird squawked and nodded. “And the young soldier cracked the barrier? Well, that’s not very good is it.” Tendou said with a smile. “Not very good at all.” The bird squawked in agreement. 

Back in the Kingdom of Seijou, Hajime was running as fast as his legs could take him to the Blue Castle. When he finally made it to outside of the throne room, he ran into Raizo and skidded to a stop. 

“Father!” Hajime panted. “Father I saw Tooru!” 

Raizo paused what he was doing and ran over to embrace his son. “What are you talking about Hajime? You saw the young prince?” 

“Allow me audience with the king and queen, father, they need to hear this too.” Hajime looked into his dad’s eyes, noticing not for the first time that he was looking into his own. 

Raizo nodded and entered the throne room, leaving Hajime behind with the other guards. 

“Your Majesties! Your Majesties!” Raizo called and raced up to the queen and king before bowing. “Please excuse this interruption, but I have very good news!” 

Queen Akiko smiled behind her hand. “What is it, Raizo?” 

“Its my son, its Hajime, he’s seen the young prince! Please allow him to come in and explain.” Raizo huffed. 

“Hajime saw Tooru? Is he sure?” King Tetsuya stood up from his throne. “Bring him in!” 

The doors opened and Hajime ran in, armor clinking all the way. 

“Thank you for accepting my presence your highnesses!” Hajime bowed. 

“Oh you know you don’t have to bow, dear.” Akiko smiled as Hajime straightened up. “Now, where did you see my son?” 

“I was patrolling the west forest, the area close to barrier, when I heard running footsteps, two pairs. Then, all of a sudden there was a yell and Tooru was at my feet, a newt in his hands! At first he didn’t recognize me, but once I took my helmet off he knew who I was immediately. We only talked for a second before a larger boy picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. I heard Tooru screaming for a couple of minutes before he stopped.” Hajime said hurriedly. 

“Someone picked Tooru up? Who was this other boy?” The king asked as the queen had gone silent. 

“I don’t know who it was, but Tooru and him were familiar with each other, Tooru called him ‘Ushiwaka’ whatever that means.” Hajime explained. 

“Nadoka’s child.” The queen gasped. “That’s who that mustve been. Ushijima Wakatoshi. She gave birth the same time I did. He must be working with her to keep my baby boy hostage. Oh the terrible things they must be doing to him!” She cried. 

Little did she know, at that very moment in the Kingdom of Shiratorizawa, Tooru and Wakatoshi were playing chess. Tooru was losing.

“There’s one more thing I haven’t mentioned yet.” Hajime interrupted the queen’s saddened state. “When Tooru was gone, I banged my fist against the barrier… and… it cracked. The barrier cracked under my fist.” 

“But Makoto and Rika said that the only thing that could break the spell was…” Raizo started and trailed off. 

“True love. Hajime, you must be my Tooru’s true love!” Akiko embraced Hajime. 

“You’re smothering him, dear.” Tetsuya pried his wife off of the young soldier. “My boy, this is wonderful news. We must get you back to that barrier so you can break it.” 

Hajime gulped and nodded. He was still trying to get his head around it. “M-maybe we should wait until tomorrow, its getting late and we’ll have better light in the morning. And then we can get the help of the Hanamakis as well.” 

“My son makes a good point. We ride at dawn.” Raizo said and with a bow, he and Hajime left the room. 

“Dad, I have to go talk to-“ Hajime started. 

“I know. Go to them.” Raizo put his hand on his son shoulder and then pushed him in the direction of the exit. 

Hajime stumbled and nodded when he caught his footing. He thanked his father and then quickly made his way out of the castle. After grabbing his black horse from the stables, he rode off into the night towards the Matsukawa Inn for Travelers, where he knew his two best friends would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up:   
> -iwahanamatsu broments   
> -Tendou is a dick


	6. The One Where Everyone's Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some downtime between teenage boys

Meanwhile, the Witch of Shiratorizawa was up to something. He was down by the barrier, near the area where Hajime and Tooru had their meeting. 

“So he did manage to crack it…” Tendou said, running a gloved hand along where the barrier had been broken. “He is indeed the boy’s true love. The only reason he didn’t break all the way through was because I’m so smart.” The witch put his hands on his hips. “But not smart enough, my spell that protects this thing against metal needs to be stronger this time.” 

And with that, the witch said some words and rubbed a bit of red goop on the broken barrier, and it was fixed like nothing had ever happened. The barrier shined and glistened the color green this time, instead of its previous purple, but the witch found it endearing, and hoped the color change would help the other witches out even a little bit. Tendou was sitting on the sidelines doing whatever Nadoka wanted for so many years now, he wanted this show to get on the road. 

Inside the Violet castle of Shiratorizawa, Tooru and Ushijima were still playing that game of chess, unknowing of what was happening at the barrier. Neither boys were even aware the barrier had cracked in the first place. However there had been something on Ushijima’s mind, and it was their future, both his and Tooru’s. He had kept these fears to himself for the most part, he wasn’t sure how Tooru would react, but he almost got away tonight, and it was time to vocalize his worries. 

“Tooru, what do you think will happen once you get rescued?” Ushijima said as he moved his knight. 

“I think I’ll get taken back to my kingdom, where I’ll marry whoever breaks the barrier. Unless my parents still want me to marry Yui-chan.” Tooru wrinkled his nose. “But she wouldn’t be my true love, so I don’t see the point in marrying her.” 

“How do you know for sure that Yui wont break the barrier?” Ushijima watched as Tooru made his next move. 

“Because, Ushiwaka, my parents aren’t stupid. They would’ve tried having Yui-chan break the barrier years ago. I’d be surprised if they didn’t make all my friends try and break the barrier.” Tooru moved a pawn, ope3ning himself up for defeat. 

Ushijima cornered Tooru’s king before replying, “You don’t have to leave you know. You could stay here.” 

“And deal with your mother the rest of my days? I don’t think so.” Tooru looked at his king sadly. 

“My mother’s grown fond of you, you know. I mean she stopped beating you years ago.” Ushijima tried, really, it was him who didn’t want to be left with his mother and a failing kingdom to inherit. 

“She may have stopped beating me, but all she sees in me is an errand boy.” Tooru said angrily. “Plus, I’m my parents only child, who will inherit my kingdom when they pass? I have to go back and claim the throne.” He flicked over his king. “Ushiwaka, why don’t you come back with me when I’m rescued? You could live in my kingdom.” 

“Just as it is your fate to rule your kingdom, I have to stay and rule mine.” Ushijima sighed. “One day my mother will be gone, and then I only hope I can make Shiratorizawa a better place.” 

“That’s very noble.” Tooru threw his king at Ushijima. “I’m gonna miss you, Ushiwaka. But I’m not gonna miss wearing your hand me downs because you had to go and be two feet taller then I am!” 

The boys laughed until Nadoka yelled and banged on the door for them to keep it down. 

Back inside Issei’s room at the Inn, him, Hajime, and Takahiro were huddled next to the fire, discussing what had happened that day. 

“Tell me one more time what happened, Iwaizumi.” Takahiro set his tea down to look at his friend. 

“I was doing my rounds near the barrier, and the next thing I knew, Tooru fell right next to me, on the other side of the barrier.” Hajime sighed. “And before I could get a real conversation out, some big guy came and carried him off. So, in anger I punched the barrier, and it cracked!” 

“Well, that’s that.” Takahiro shrugged. 

“Yup. Its decided.” Issei nodded. “You’re Tooru’s true love, Iwaizumi.” 

“Shouldn’t we have Makki’s moms look at the barrier before we decide that?” Hajime said through a blush. “Maybe its got a weakness to soldiers or something!” 

“Iwaizumi, you’re strong, but you’re fifteen, you’re not that strong.” Issei said and Takahiro nodded. 

“Thanks you guys.” Hajime laid down on his back, arms spread wide. “I’m only fifteen. I cant marry Tooru yet.” 

“They wont make you marry him until you’re at least eighteen.” Takahiro crossed his arms. 

“Yeah! You have three years to fall in love with him.” Issei took a sip of his tea. 

“You two are the worst friends, you know that?” Hajime covered his face with his arm. 

“My moms will look at the barrier tomorrow. Are you two ready to see Tooru again? I bet he’s short and scraggly looking.” Takahiro wiggled his fingers. 

“I wonder if he’s changed at all.” Issei countered. “Considering the last time we saw him he was five, I’m sure hes a completely different person now.” 

“He’s taller then me.” Hajime said from beneath his arm, causing Issei and Takahiro to burst into laughter. 

“What?!” The two said at the same time through their laughter. 

“Iwaizumi he was your only hope left to not suffer the fate as the shortest!” Takahiro hugged his stomach. 

“I could still grow!” Hajime said, sitting up straight and uncovering his red face. “Even if I am the shortest, I’m still the strongest!” 

“That’s true.” Issei put a hand on Takahiro’s shoulder, who hung his head. “Maybe one day you’ll beat him, Makki.” 

“Yeah on the same day I’ll be able to slay a dragon too!” Takahiro was defeated. 

“Ooooh don’t let your moms hear you talk about slaying dragons, Makki.” Issei said before Takahiro put a hand over his mouth. 

“Quiet Mattsun or your dad’ll hear! He’ll tell my moms for sure!” 

“Oh, Mr. Matsukawa!” Hajime hollered as Takahiro tried to cover his mouth too. 

The boys laughed carelessly and tried to forget about the fate of their friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> up next:   
> -no one can figure out how to work the barrier   
> -time skip  
> come find me on tumblr: itsmemorized


End file.
